1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic power generating system that is equipped with a plurality of water receiving plates mounted on a looped rail, and more particularly to an improvement of Korean Patent Registration No. 534546 that had been filed by this inventor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hydraulic power generating system disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 534546 includes a looped rail, a plurality of pulleys moving along the looped rail, a plurality of wings, each of which is installed to each of the pulleys, and a generator to generate electricity after receiving kinetic energy from the pulleys.
Each of the wings includes at least one circumferential wall and a water reception plate movably attached to the circumferential wall, and is configured to move in a state wherein water naturally flowing is kept in a space defined in the wing by the circumferential wall.
However, the wings of the conventional hydraulic power generating system as structured above have the defect of a low water receiving effect.